Immortal Hope:Part Three Someday
by The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper
Summary: The third and final part of the immortal hope trilogy can it all be resolved?
1. Part One

Category: Angst, Action/Adventure, Drama, crossover, Alternate Universe

Spoilers: Stargate : Anything up to 48 hours.

Season/Sequel: Five, after 48 hours, but before Summit - Sequel to Hidden Truths and The Darkness In Your Dreams

Rating: PG

Content Warnings: not much I don't think – I mean tht merits a warning....

Summary: How would you feel if other people made your decisions for you?

Status: Finished

Archive:

Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate SG-1 or Xena Warrior Princess, but the original characters in this story are mine. And I am making no money what so ever from this.

Author's Notes: This is the, third of my immortals stories - the final part of my opening trilogy - Immortal Hope that will be posted as a full story - at some time. Hopefully, I didn't piss too many people off leaving TDIYD where I did, I'd just gotten to where I wanted to be with that story - soz - but as promised the 'saga' continues . And i am really sorry that this story has taken so long to appear - compared to the other two which are on gateworld and hep - i'm really sorry, my computer and internet have been conspiring on me!! I'm getting a head ache - lol. This story took some work - this being the second, and only, finished version. I am as ever open to insults or woteva - it's nice to know wot people think. Any mistakes in this fic are my own.

The songs are : Someday - Nickleback, Won't Back Down - Fuel, One Last Breath - Creed.

This is for everyone who's offered their support, thanks for letting me know what you think!

Part One

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try and turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long

As you know that someday I will...

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

I hope that since we're here anyway

We could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up staying

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long

As you know that someday I will...

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try and turn the tables

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long

As you know that someday I will...

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

I know you're wondering when

Tears ran down pale cheeks, mixing with the rain as the young woman tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of the cold rain on her skin, unaware of the cold wind even as it blew her hair into her face.

It had been a long month, her half-sister had disappeared, then re-appeared, her work had interfered with her personal life on a level it never had before, preventing her from being with her family when they needed her the most, and she had one less enemy than she had had before.

She shuddered as a stray water droplet rain down the back her neck raising Goosebumps. It had been a bad month, one that still didn't seem over, but rather more like the beginning of a bad year, like there was something more to come. Something that was just waiting for the right moment to rear it's head.

The question that weighed heavily on her mind was what was coming? And what could they do about it, if there was anything that they could do.

Anise, the Tok'ra's chosen representative, handed out sheets of paper containing her people's terms, informing the small group that the High Council had agreed upon the conditions, and would except nothing that didn't abide by those conditions.

Doctor Daniel Jackson stared at the list with disgust noting that there could only possibly be one outcome from the given conditions. A result that he was not willing to abide to, even if the Tok'ra would break their alliance with Earth otherwise. The Tok'ra expected him to go to their base on Ravenna to live for the rest of his life, submitting himself to numerous tests and examinations without complaint, the very idea of which made him feel sick. It was almost as though the Tok'ra had decided that as he was not mortal, his life was worthless, he had no free will, or choice, he was merely an object to be examined.

As though from their point of view there was no body to consider when they made up their conditions that the Tauri were expected to agree to.

Glancing around he noted his friends' expressions, relived to see that they felt the same way that he did, though, General Hammond had his orders, which would be of little aid under the circumstances, it was after all, more likely that the pentagon considered the Tok'ra alliance and possible advances as more important than one man's life. Despite some ideas that existed to the contrary.

The very fact that from the outset of the second round of talks the Tok'ra had insisted he have no voice within the diplomatic circle, being permitted only to listen as everyone else made the choices. An enforcement that seemed stupidly childish coming form Earth's older, wiser ally.

Daniel met Anise's gaze defiantly across the table, daring her to say anything more as he stood up to meet her on her own level. "There is not one of these 'conditions' that the people of the Tauri are permitted to question?"

Anise glared back at him, her disgust at his approach to her diplomatic actions clear. "The decisions, made by the Tok'ra High Council are final, we will except nothing that goes against these conditions."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the words. "With respect, I am not a slave to be purchased, my life is my own, not the Tok'ra High Council's, therefore any decision made by someone else, that effects my life, is open to question by me. The decision is mine to make, not the Tok'ra's, in any means."

Anise flushed bright red, eyes glittering with anger. "On the contrary, it is obvious to all that you are not responsible enough to make your own decisions."

Daniel stiffened the first stirrings of true anger showing in his eyes. "It is amazing what conclusions a group of children can come up with from nothing, I would have expected more from the Tok'ra, especially as Selmac is one of your number."

Anise's nostrils flared. "You are a child from the point of view of the Tok'ra, Alastair, the Tok'ra have existed longer than you have lived, and as your elders, we have every right to make such conclusions from what evidence is available."

Daniel snorted. "I know how long the Tok'ra have existed Anise, and it has only been for a little over two millennia, as you are also well aware, yet, I, despite having been outlived by the Tok'ra, am over five millennia old. The numbers make no such comparison as that which you have made Anise, or at least from the point of view of an immortal Tauri man they do not."

Anise froze mouth partly open staring at Daniel as though he had grown an extra head.

"You are younger than you claim to be Alastair." Anise's companion, Lin'Al, a Tok'ra new to the Tauri spoke from his position at the briefing table, hazel eyes shining with a disgust matching Anise's. "You play games with us because you believe you can play them in confidence of our lack of knowledge of immortals. We know much more about your kind than you believe. Do not continue with the game, for you will loose."

Daniel frowned at the other man. "You know less than you believe you do, else you would know it to be true, were you to meet any other immortal they would tell you the same, be wary of where you tread when talking as a mortal of immortals, for there is little understanding in your mind as I have so far seen it. Few mortals offer more." Daniel smiled idly to the surprise of the other people in the room. "Beside which, in answer to your threat, I never loose."

Colonel Jack O'Neill walked down the barren concrete corridor, a small pile of paper in his right hand as he tried to decide how to start a conversation with his immortal friend after the events that had transpired during the talks in the briefing barely an hour before. The two Tok'ra representatives were now locked in their quarters, refusing to come out until the General confirmed that their demands would be met with silence, and that Daniel wouldn't be present at the final few talks that would be needed to close the deal.

Personally he agreed with Daniel's opinion, believing that the other man was well within his rights to want to question, or not agree with the High Council's conditions, as it was his life that it would effect, though he wondered if he was seeing it from a solely selfish point of view. He wanted his friend on Earth, where he could get to him.

Their friendship still needed work to get back to the point it had been at two months beforehand, but it was getting to a similar point, slowly but surely. While it was true the relationship would never be the same as it had been, Jack had every hope that it would better than their previous one, as they now knew each other better than ever before. A mortal could have an immortal as a best friend. And vice versa, or at least so he hoped.

Lin'Al watched with cold hazel eyes as Anise and her host, Freya, carried out an internal debate across the room. He found the Tok'ra woman annoying, petty and vain, though which related to which half he wasn't sure. It was very clear to everyone who met Anise that her relationship with her host was very different to the average Tok'ra's. They were very much separate, both keeping their own preferences despite the blending, with very different personalities. Freya was much more the shy reserved scholar, who preferred her men with a hint of danger, while Anise was louder, a more opinionated scholar come politician, always right, who preferred scholarly intelligent men, who held no mystery to her, as she had believed Daniel Jackson to be.

The differences showed themselves often enough for even the members of the Tauri to be aware of them, something that disgusted Lin'Al, how could she allow the foolish young militants to see her weaknesses so easily. She was a threat to all he and the others had worked towards, though she was very handy to have around during such situations as the one they were now facing.

The advantages that could be made with an immortal in their hands would be well worth the risk, they could help the Tok'ra finally defeat their one time brethren the Goa'uld for once and for all.

Lin'Al smiled as his host silently agreed with him. They would have the immortal soon enough. No matter the price.

Daniel met Jack's gaze as the other man stepped into his office blue eyes dropping to the papers in Jack's hand, the Tok'ra conditions.

"Come to tell me I shouldn't have said what I said?" Daniel questioned raising an eyebrow slightly in question. He had never been the type to surrender in silence to anything he disliked, as his infamous actions during the Tollan incident had shown.

"No, though I doubt your Tok'ra bating has gone down well with them, I don't think Anise likes you anymore."

Daniel snorted meeting his friend's gaze. "Thank God."

Jack smiled good-humouredly for a few moments before shifting uncomfortably. "You know it hasn't gained us anything, Lyle, or whatever his name is, was right, they are going to win." Jack couldn't help but run Daniel's reaction to that statement over in his mind again, it had surprised him as much as anyone, it wasn't the kind of comment you expected from Daniel, revealed immortal or not.

Daniel nodded his agreement slowly. "I know that, I knew it before I even started with Anise, it just helped me feel better." Daniel met Jack's gaze solidly. "I am not going down without a fight Jack."

Jack nodded his understanding expression grim. "And we're right behind you on that, Danny."

Senator Jocelyn Hunter didn't even bother to look up from her paperwork as her receptionist and friend, Eve Wilson entered the large office. As one of the proposed candidates for the presidency she had a lot more work to do than she had had before, which meant the paperwork was slowly piling up, despite her numerous assistants, there were some things that only she was meant to deal with.

"A new folder for you to look at ma'am." Eve used her official title knowing that their friendly relationship was frowned upon by many, dropping the folder within Jo's line of sight, the bright red print on the front claiming her attention instantly.

Reaching out Jo plucked the folder off her desk, flicking through it's thick pages, noting the piece of paper that had been paper clipped to the front inner page, this folder was in reference to recent events in Colorado, involving Area 52, as it was known to the world.

Unlike her main opponent and fellow senator, Kinsey, she believed that what the programme did was important, despite the limited returns it produced, in her mind it was worth watching, not stopping.

She frowned at the sheets, re-reading the heading of the report, barely believing what she was reading.

The SGC's resident 'immortal' was the subject of talks with the Tok'ra, over where it was best he be.

She looked up at Eve over the top of the folder, silently baffled by the folder but carefully schooling her expression. "Thanks Eve, could you free up my books for the next week for me, please?" Jo made a split minute decision on what she was going to do with this information, reaching for the red phone on her desk even as she asked.

Eve frowned but nodded. "Of course Ma'am, but may I ask why?"

Jo smiled. "I'm going to be taking a trip."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

i know what darkness means

(and the point to run from me)

the isolation stings

(so thick it wants to bleed)

the echos in my brain

(all the things you said to me)

you took my everything

Now i'm coming for you

I won't back down

I will not bow

I've come to bring you hell

And I can't forget

things you did

I've come to bring you hell

The shadow that you see

(in the places that you sleep)

are memories of me

(you better pray a soul to keep)

the truth behind you eyes

(you know the things you never see)

your darkest little lies

(I'm coming for you)

I won't back down

I will not bow

I've come to bring you hell

And I can't forget things you did

I've come to bring you hell

All the scars that will not heal

All the wounds that will not seal

I will not forget the days

Theses memories never fall

I won't back down

I will not bow

And I can't forget

things you did

I've come to bring you hell

Eve Wilson clenched her teeth around the pen in her mouth as she ran the list of appointments through in her head, mentally checking if there were anymore phone calls she needed to make in order to finish clearing the senator's books for the next week or so, carefully running over the estimate by a few days to allow for travel. Whatever it was that Jo was planning to do it had something to do with what had been in that file. One of the few files in the other woman's collection that she hadn't read, though she had read most of the others just to make sure it was totally necessary for Jo to see them, she felt it her duty to protect her ' boss' from any extra work on top of what she really had to do, knowing how bad stress was on anybody. It was never hard to re-arrange Jo's appointments, as most people understood that as a high standing senator of the United States of America, things came up, and the only man she couldn't re-arrange meetings with was the president, namely due to the fact that it tended to be meetings with the president that came up.

Eve frowned, pushing her pen through her dark brown hair to reinforce the bun that was threatening to escape from it's pins, as a young man in a crisp Air Force uniform walked into her office, his brown eyes glancing in the direction of the door to the adjacent office.

Sitting upright she met his gaze as he closed in on her desk, noting his rank before hand. "How may I help you Major?"

"I'm here to escort the senator to her plane Ma'am." Paul Davies answered the younger woman calmly, wary of her icy blue eyes as she looked him over.

Eve smiled at him reassuringly acknowledging that she was aware of his discomfort. "Of course, if you wait for a moment I will inform the Senator, Major?"

Paul smiled. "Davies, Ma'am."

Eve nodded, wondering what her mother would think if she knew her daughter was being called 'Ma'am' by an officer who would most likely call most unranked women miss if he were anywhere else, she stood up and walked around her desk, to the door into Jo's office, making a show of knocking before she entered, knowing what most people's opinion on the relationship between the two woman.

Major Samantha Carter offered her teammates a hesitant smile as she sat down at the table, placing her meal on the table in front as she did so. So far the standoff had yet to be broken by either side. The two Tok'ra were still locked away in the VIP rooms, and no decision had yet been made by either the General or the Pentagon as to whether or not they would follow the Tok'ra conditions.

Looking up she noted that of the three men, Teal'c was the only one who seemed to be eating anything, Daniel Jackson having not even bothered to get anything besides a cup of coffee, while her commanding officer had a slice of pie on the tray in front of him, untouched. Glancing at the meagre amount of food on her plate, a turkey sandwich, blue jello, and a cup of tea, she realised that she wasn't really hungry either. There was just too much on her mind.

"Do you know about this senator who's coming to join the talks?"

Sam looked up at Jack O'Neill raising an eyebrow. "Sir?"

The greying USAF colonel smiled warily. "The good Senator Hunter has finally decided to pay us a visit, which to be honest, under the circumstances, I'm not sure is better than good old Kinsey reappearing to continue pounding that old stake into our backs."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "THE Senator Hunter? As in long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, first woman to ever stand a chance to be president, Senator Hunter?"

Jack grinned pleased to have managed to surprise his second in command. "Yeah, Davies is bringing her in and up to date as we speak, apparently the present situation got her interested and she requested permission from the Pentagon to come along and visit."

Sam glanced at Daniel noting his seeming lack of expression with confusion. The 'young' Senator Hunter was known as a fair minded woman, who listened to the public opinion rather than following Senator Kinsey's example, and doing the, 'power hungry for the good of the country', thing. It could offer a better solution to their situation, maybe a new opinion on it would help, or not.

Sam sighed exchanging glances with her other two teammates, knowing that they were as worried about Daniel as she was.

He was withdrawing from them very slowly, as though preparing both sides for the separation that was to come, thanks to the Tok'ra. Almost as though they had no hope.

Senator Hunter looked out the car window as they approached the base entrance, keeping half an ear on Major Davies' summary of the Tok'ra and their culture and beliefs. The three hour trip had been full of the man's voice and she couldn't help but wonder how he had kept going for so long without much more than a few sips of water. The information he was giving more or less matched up with what she had learned from the reports that appeared in her pile once every month or so, though some of it was more detailed than in the reports, and some totally new to her.

Much to the good Major's surprise she didn't once make her opinion of the project known, keeping quiet as she patiently allowed him to go through his spiel. She had learned quickly that the best way to find out that everything she wanted to know was to keep her opinion to herself until it was necessary to make it heard.

He ended his report just as the car drew to a stop and an airman stepped forward to pull open the door for her. Smiling her thanks she climbed out, heels clicking dully on the concrete. Turning back she waited patiently for her escort to make his own exit, before following him into the bowels of the Cheyenne Mountain facility, a mixture of excitement and dread stirring in her stomach as she stepped into what she knew to be the first elevator of two.

Within the hour she would see the great device that had given birth to the programme in the first place. The StarGate.

Lin'Al approached his personnel bag wary of his sleeping companion, opening the light pack he pulled out a small box before calmly returning to his perch on the rooms second bed. The General had sent word of the arrival of another Tauri representative, a member of their government, who had most likely arrived to take part in the final talks, or, otherwise, to halt the talks and prevent the Tok'ra from gaining what could be their biggest advance in millennia, a living immortal. Unlike Anise, the senator's sudden arrival made Lin'Al suspicious, he doubted that the senator, a woman, was there to join the talks, it seemed much more likely to him that she had arrived to stop them, to refuse the Tok'ra High Council conditions. To deny them.

These Tauri were too concerned by human rights, and free will for his liking. Though there were times when those beliefs could be helpful.

A dark smile touched his lips as he removed a small device from the box, dark against his host's pale skin. They could indeed be very helpful.

Daniel sighed resting his head in his hands as he sat down heavily, wary after the past few days events. The Tok'ra's behaviour was seemingly, just another part of the run of bad luck he was experiencing at the moment, one that seemed to be showing no signs of letting up. It wasn't often that he actually felt his age, but for once he felt every year of it.

The new Tok'ra, Lin'Al's, belief that he was playing a game had annoyed him more due to the fact it just worked to finalise his image of the Tok'ra as arrogant, ignorant, stuck up nobles, who believed they had every right to do what they wanted to do, while everyone else should look to them for guidance. They claimed to be so very different from their old brethren the Goa'uld, they took voluntary hosts etc, yet they were still so like them in their manner. They were basically another side of the Goa'ulds, the less ambitious side that didn't expect to be worshipped, just obeyed.

But then, at times, the Tauri, modern as it was had it's moments, both sides doing what was best for them, not for them both. Bias would always exist, and it would always effect people, whether they had millennia to learn how to live, or just a few decades. It was that one bitter truth that existed in the universe, one denied by so many, and identified by so few.

Tilting his head to one side he stared at his picture of Sha're, his most recent love, the reason why he hadn't vanished once more upon his return from Abydos, a decision that he had never regretted before, but maybe, just maybe, he wondered if fate would have been kinder, had he made a different choice.

Jo entered the briefing room, imaging the worst, not knowing what the members of the SGC she was about to meet had heard about her. It was the same every time she met people for the first time these days, those first few awkward moments as they identified whether you're a threat to them or not. Power came with it disadvantages for those that took it honestly, and dishonestly, either way it had it's ups and downs that had to be rode, after all what didn't kill you was sure to make you stronger, or something like that. Jo didn't know who had come up with that saying, but she was sure that they hadn't quite been thinking straight when they came up with it. After all, just because it doesn't kill you, doesn't mean it couldn't still break you.

Glancing around the room she took in the five individuals with care, noting the first impression away for future reference as they were introduced to her one by one. Major General George Hammond, the base commander, a tall, heavy built, balding older man, with pale blue eyes that held warmth, humour and wisdom, and a slightly Texan accented voice.

Doctor/Major Janet Fraiser, the base's chief medical officer, a petite auburn haired woman in her thirties with warm, reassuring, yet strong, fawn eyes.

Colonel Jonathon/Jack O'Neill, second in command, leader of SG-1, ex-black ops, tall and athletic, greying brown hair, brown eyes that hinted of wry humour and sarcasm, softening his otherwise stiff attitude, Jo had no doubt as she looked at him, that she would trust the man with her own life, if the situation were to call for it.

Doctor/Major Samantha Carter, second in command of SG-1 and a scientist, blonde hair cropped short out of her face, cornflower blue eyes full of intelligence and self-knowledge, taller than a lot of other woman and slim.

And finally Teal'c, Jaffa and ex-first prime of the false god Apophis, solidly built and doubtless a worthy opponent in any man's book, Jo guessed that he held honour and loyalty close to his heart, believing in what was right, his warm brown eyes, while almost empty of expression only added to the impression.

Smiling she nodded for them to sit down, aware of their examination of her own appearance, not caring what they thought about what they saw. She had come for a reason, she had little time to waste for the time being on long speeches of introduction, there would be time for full introductions later.

"The situation as I understand it, is that the fourth member of SG-1, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Alastair, is an immortal and all of Earth's allies have been informed of this fact. The Tok'ra, of whom Jacob Carter is now a member, reacted to this by requesting his presence at their base for as long as they feel necessary due to the threat he represents as long as he is in the field, and for research purposes.

Is there anything extra I should be aware of besides those basic facts and the sheet of, surprising limited conditions presented by the Tok'ra at the last meeting on this matter?" She watched their expressions noting the surprise and slight respect.

"Very little, besides the fact the two Tok'ra representatives have refused to hear anymore, unless it be our acceptance of their terms." General Hammond answered her calming and Jo nodded slowly.

"Are they aware of my presence?"

The general nodded, "I had their 'guards' inform them just after you arrived."

Jo held back a swear word, she had hoped that they hadn't been informed, planning to use the extra time that would have given her to fully plan out her plan of attack, plus, if they hadn't known about her arrival there wouldn't have been any worry of them appearing and formally requesting to leave, and so ending the alliance, as she had a feeling they would, considering the manner of her entrance to the talks. "That could be a problem, depending on how they see the sudden addition of a senator to your side of the negations." Jo was very aware of their gazes on her as she quickly mentally reconfigured her plans to allow for the extra information. "As it stands the Pentagon is not entirely willing to submit to their demands, even with the alliance hanging in the balance, during the time it has been in existence we have given much more than we have received. As such I had planned to request an amount of leniency in order to please both sides, but it seems unlikely they would agree to much if anything at all." Glancing around she met each one of their gazes. "You are all much more experienced in situations such as these, perhaps you have some suggestions?"

Lin'Al stepped away from the now still body of the younger Tok'ra, casting his eyes over her to make sure the device hadn't left any outward sigh, nodding happily when he saw it hadn't. It was unfortunate that she had woken up when he had started his work, it meant that due to her struggles the damage was much more intensive than he had planned, not that it mattered. He placed the device back into it's case, and then carefully hid it in his bag. Standing up he moved to stand over the inert body, yelling for help as he pretended to search for any sign of an injury. The device was an upgrade of the ashrak device, designed to injure rather than straight up kill the subject, but it had only been tested once before. But Anise would not be much of a lose to the Tok'ra, there were other diplomats and scientists within their member who could easily fill her place, his only regret came from his attraction to Freya, but even that he could ignore.

The Tok'ra had waited too long for something to come along that might offer what they needed to finally defeat the Goa'uld to give it up to the foolish young Tauri and their beliefs. Far too long.

Daniel ran down the corridor towards the VIP suites the sound of the medical emergency alarm still sounding out from the speakers. He slowed as silence fell suddenly, confused by the sudden feeling of dread that had built up in the pit of his stomach. He glanced around the empty corridor as he continued on his way, determined to check whether the med team had arrived or not. No matter how he felt about the Tok'ra he was not about to watch one of them die if he could help it.

Turning the final corner, he froze blue eyes flicking from one guard to the other as he moved towards them, squatting to check for injuries while keeping an eye out for whoever had knocked out both of the guards, and taken out the alarm. Checking for pulses, he nodded silently relived to find both strong and regular. Closing a hand over one of the forgotten pistols he stood, removing the safety as he moved towards the open doorway of the VIP room, looking around warily. Blue eyes fell on Anise's body as soon as he crossed the threshold, he frowned looking for any sign of Lin'Al.

Crossing the room, he carefully checked Anise for a pulse frowning at the heat coming off her body and the weak thready pulse. There had been nothing wrong with the Tok'ra woman before, Janet had checked. He straightened knowing what that meant, the Tok'ra had a back up plan for if the talks failed, and Lin'Al had willingly injured one of his own as part of that plan. He looked around before finally spotting the holdall the male Tok'ra had brought through the 'Gate with him. Kneeling next to it, he opened it carefully with one hand, keeping the gun ready in the other, he reached in and rooted around in search of anything unusual. His hand brushed cool metal and he quickly pulled the small case out, flipping it open too reveal it's contents. He stared at the small hand device, his blood running cold as the sound of another gun being readied to fire behind him interrupted the otherwise silent room. Daniel closed his eyes, dropping his head between his shoulders, knowing instantly who it was.

Lin'Al.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Please come now I think I'm falling

I'm holding on to all I think is safe

It seems I found the road to nowhere

And I'm trying to escape

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

I thought I found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

I cried out heaven save me

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me

But I still believe there's something left for me

So please come stay with me

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

For you and me

For you and me

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Stepping out of the armoury, Zat gun in hand, Teal'c headed in the direction of the VIP rooms. The medical alarm was silent, having lasted only a short time before cutting out for no reason. The small group in the briefing room had known instantly that the alarm wasn't a good sign, sorting themselves into groups to deal with the situation, three of them heading, armed, to the VIP room, in which the Tok'ra were supposedly in need of medical assistance, ahead of the medical team that Doctor Fraiser had gone to gather, while General Hammond and Senator Hunter stayed behind in the briefing room to await news.

Teal'c ignored the looks that his determined sprint down the corridor was gathering, he was worried, not for the Tok'ra, but for his immortal comrade, who he had failed to find in the man's office on his way to the armoury, which meant that Daniel Jackson had most likely moved in answer to the alarm, just as any of them would.

Teal'c ran on, his mind fixed on his aim, and his target. He would not allow the Tok'ra to take his friend in this way. He would die before then.

General Hammond watched as the young woman sitting opposite him played with her pencil, spinning it idly in one hand as she pretended to read one of the mission reports she had been given on her way in. He had been surprised by how practically she dealt with everything, never making the quick assumptions that he was used to Senator Kinsey making, rarely correcting a person's point of view, patient, yet straight to the point, she was a mystery that he knew he would enjoy getting to know over the long term, but for now he was happy to make idle conversation, as much to distract himself, as to distract the senator, from worrying about the men and women of his command and this latest trial.

Teal'c slowed as he approached the door, noting that he was obviously the first to get there, chocolate brown eyes dropping to the unconscious airmen on the floor to either side of the corridor, and the missing side arms. He moved closer to the doorway. Careful not to make any sound that might give away his position, knowing that if he did, it would alert the Tok'ra to his presence, not willing to risk that just maybe Daniel Jackson had gained the upper hand, against the obviously pre-arranged plan.

Creeping forward he held the Zat gun out in front, open and ready to shot if he needed to. Flattening against the doorframe, he edged forwards, turning so that he had an open shot into the suite, brown eyes narrowing on a familiar back as he moved into the open taking aim. He couldn't afford any mistake.

Daniel kept his back stiff ready for any opportunity that Lin'Al offered, determined not to go down without a fight, while showing an outwardly defeated posture, hoping that the Tok'ra would make some kind of mistake.

He lent forward as the other man pressed the gun into the back of his neck wondering what the Tok'ra believed he would gain from shooting him. Tilting his head to one side purposely pressing his spine against the gun's barrel he met deep hazel eyes for a moment before the Tok'ra took a step back bringing the gun down on the side of Daniel's face, knocking him to the floor.

Daniel winced, reaching up to touch his cheek, glancing at his fingertips as he drew them away and noting with disgust that the Tok'ra had managed to draw blood.

He knew now that Lin'Al was acting for the Tok'ra as a whole, he was acting for a division of it, one that believed in getting what they needed by whatever means necessary, basically the Tok'ra form of the NID, but better equipped.

He didn't bother to try and look at the other man again, guessing that it would only gain him another sharp blow from the heavy side arm, willing to wait until help came, knowing that the Tok'ra hadn't really planned for everything, they most likely hadn't taken into account that fact that medical emergency alarm didn't tend to just cut out. Which meant someone would be coming. And Lin'Al would come unstuck very quickly.

Janet Fraiser glanced around at the assembled team, deciding that she had all that she would need as she noted the small group of SFs that had just joined the gathering. Nodded to her nursing staff she started to herd the group out of the door, stopping again to check how many beds they had to take with them, mentally making a tally as to how long it would take to get them to the floor on which the VIP rooms were set up, and deciding that it would give the members of SG-1 more than enough time to sort out whatever threat was present at that location, she nodded for the men to go jogging back to pick up her own chosen equipment, knowing what the Tok'ra were capable of.

Taking a deep breath she reminded the remaining nursing staff that she would need some beds ready for when she got back, before turning and following the med team hoping everything would be ok.

Daniel froze at the sound of a Zat opening somewhere behind him interrupted his examination of the device he had found, knowing that it didn't belong to Lin'Al he prepared himself to roll to one side to avoid the writhing body that would doubtless sound be sprawled out on the hard concrete floor, moving as soon as the familiar sound of a Zat's energy discharge rang out, turning to see who his rescuer was.

He smiled his thanks at Teal'c glancing down at the now unconscious Lin'Al feeling sorry for the poor man who had so willingly offered himself as a host to the traitorous Tok'ra.

"What of Anise DanielJackson?" Teal'c's solemn voice broke into Daniel's thoughts and he glanced towards the young woman with a sigh.

"She's alive, but as for how much longer, I don't honestly know, he used this on her." Daniel held up the device watching the recognition cross his friend's face.

"An ashrak weapon." Daniel nodded solemnly agreeing.

"Yeah, but an upgrade from the one used on Sam and Jolinar, she needs help and soon."

"DoctorFraiser is on her way." Daniel nodded his gaze fixed on Anise as he wondered whether Janet would arrive in time, or if it had already been too late as soon as Lin'Al had started using the device. Either way, his fate rested on her life.

Janet pushed past Sam gently to get to Anise kneeling beside Daniel to check on her condition, avoiding the angry glare of the captured Tok'ra man, taking the woman's pulse she quickly ran her hands over her head to check for any sign of fracturing or swelling, finding no signs directly forthcoming she looked up in search of another member of her medical team. "I need a gurney in here stat, possible haemorrhaging and damage to the brain tissues," Looking up to meet Daniel's gaze she raised an eyebrow in question, watching as showing the small to device to her before grimly continuing, "Similar to the damage we'd expect from a hand device, possibly worse, we don't know exactly what we're dealing with here people so I what all the tests run as ASP." Pulling away she froze, glancing down at the gentle hand that had caught her hand before meeting deep blue eyes.

"Do what you can Janet."

Janet froze in place for a moment longer before nodding, squeezing his hand in understanding. "I will."

Daniel watched as the SFs led Lin'Al away to a holding room, wondering what they would do with him later, if Anise recovered, would the Tok'ra take him back into their number saying simply that he had done what he had done for the good of his people and they could see nothing wrong with that, or would they sentence him to the same fate as they had Tanith, the symbiote being removed from the host body, and most likely killed, leaving the host to live their life with those memories.

He shuddered wondering if Tanith's host could ever have lived with all those memories, nightmare images of the death and destruction that the Goa'uld seemed to cause everywhere they went.

"So, I guess we wait."

Daniel glanced across the room at his friend, suddenly realising that he wasn't the only person in the room. "Yeah, but for what? News of our doom, or of our victory?" He watched the confused look cross Jack's face before smiling idly and shaking his head. "You had to have been there." He held back a laugh as the three of them exchanged an uncertain look turning and wandering out of the room, he headed for the corridor outside the infirmary, preparing himself for a long wait. Hoping that Anise would survive, unwilling to think what might happen if she didn't. Only time could tell.

Jo flicked through the report smiling vaguely as an idea entered her mind, stopping on the page detailing how the SGC had managed to talk the Goa'uld into allowing Earth to keep it's StarGate. What was stopping them from using the same method with the Tok'ra, especially now that they knew Anise would survive, thanks to the hard work of Doctor Fraiser and her team.

Looking up she smiled as General Hammond re-entered the room, a relieved expression on his wrinkled features. The older man nodded his greeting, as he slipped back into his chair. Now was as good a time as any to make herself heard.

Waving the folder, knowing that to the unknowing eye it looked much like he was the ranking person in the room but not caring, she sat up straighter to excitedly detail her plans, watching his expression as she did so.

"Do you think it has any chance from you past experience of dealing with the Tok'ra General?" Having finished presenting the plan she eagerly waited for his thoughts on it, willing to take any suggestions he had into account.

A knowing smile touched his lips and he nodded slowly. "I think we have a plan of action Madam Senator, that might just work."

Returning the warm smile she stood, "With your permission General?"

He raised his eyebrows faintly. "Of course Ma'am feel free."

Her smile widening as she turned and headed out of the room she went over her plan one last time before she would carry it out, that was if the Tok'ra was willing to hear it.

Daniel smiled as Janet stepped out of the infirmary having settled her patient once more after General Hammond's visit, Anise was alive, and would be for some time, which meant there was still hope that, somehow, they could win, despite Lin'Al's best efforts.

Janet frowned at him, taking in his appearance and glancing at the small cut just below his eye with a critical eye "Go rest, or I'll have to order you to Doctor Jackson, and I had better not hear that that cut of yours is infected."

Daniel had to laugh at the firm tone of voice that Janet had used to give the command and how it contrasted with the relief in her eyes, and the small smile on her lips. "Will do Ma'am, now that we know everything's a-okay."

Janet hesitated in front of the infirmary door turning to meet Daniel's gaze, brown eyes serious. "Is it?"

Daniel smiled lightly. "Yeah, it is."

Janet searched his eyes for a few minutes before nodding solemnly in understanding. "It's hard to see it that way."

Daniel nodded. "I know, but it will all turn out Ok in the end, trust me on that Janet." He smiled sadly, reaching out to brush her hand gently with his fingers before turning on his heel and walking away, heading towards the showers. He was finally ready to wash away the evidence of the two days activity, savouring the thought of a warm shower and clean clothes, even as the sound of the infirmary door swinging shut reached him.

There was a chance that everything would be ok, and that was all that mattered.

Jo slid into the chair next to Anise's bed, silently waiting for the Tok'ra to wake up from her healing sleep.

The Tok'ra themselves had now provided what she had been looking for, a reason why their conditions weren't acceptable, an acceptable reason to refuse them, besides that the condtions went against the immortal's human rights, which as a defence only seemed to work within modern Earth courts of justice, not in the universe beyond. The Tok'ra had proved that the best opinion was not for Alastair, Doctor Jackson, to go to them, but for him to stay were he was.

After all, there were traitors amongst the Tok'ra still, despite the insistence to the contrary. Traitors that hadn't been identified, while at least in the SGC, the enemies were known.

Now perhaps, the Tok'ra woman would be willing to allow the SGC to make their own proposal, as to what to do about the threat posed by their immortal comrade, and where he truly belonged. If not, it would just have to be suggested that the Tauri should reconsider their present alliance with the Tok'ra, after all, what kind of an ally refused to admit when they were wrong?

Jo smiled as she walked into the briefing room, aware that it would be the whole of SG-1 waiting with the general this time. She couldn't help but smile to herself, pleased that the Tok'ra woman had been willing to see her point of view, and to even agree that it was correct, for the time being.

Calmly approaching the table she took in the final member of SG-1, the immortal in their midst, meeting his blue eyes for a moment she nodded a greeting before turning her attention to the room at large.

"Anise has agreed to the terms that we agreed upon, for now the situation will remain as it is, until the Tok'ra can be sure that there are no more traitors in their midst, which she admits may never happen. But as it stands she is going to make contact with the High Council and inform them of the new proposals, she believes that they will agree with her. In either case they will be sending some more Tok'ra through, to retrieve Lin'Al and see that he gets the punishment he deserves."

The General nodded his understanding, "Of course, I'll have the technicians make the arrangements right now, if there isn't anything else Ma'am?"

Jo smiled. "I'm afraid there is one more thing General."

She watched his expression for a moment before continuing. "I want you to know that from now on this programme has my full support and backing, if there is anything you need, I have no doubt you know how to contact me."

General Hammond straightened nodding a warm smile on his lips. "Thank you Ma'am."

Jo smiled. "You're more than welcome General."

The group stood silently at the base of the ramp as the event horizon rippled, their visitors stepping out onto the ramp. The two Tok'ra, Jacob Carter/Selmac, Sam's father, and Aldwin, were both men that the members of the SGC trusted, having come to a deeper understanding with them than they had ever been able to manage with many of the other Tok'ra.

Anise stepped forward silently bowing her head in greeting. "The High Council has heard by advisement?"

Jacob nodded, smiling faintly at his daughter. "Indeed they have, and in the circumstances they have agreed that things are best to remain as they are, with Alastair remaining on Earth."

Jack grinned. "Yes," Clearing his throat he shrugged, "Good to know the Tok'ra understand."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "It's good to see you too Colonel, how are the knees?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh well you know how it can be, a little achy in this kinda' weather we having."

Jacob chuckled. "Aldwin and Anise will be overseeing Lin'Al's transportation back to the base, but I have been granted some leave and I was hoping that George wouldn't mind if I were to hang around for a little while." He glanced at his old friend as he spoke eyebrows raised.

General Hammond smiled. "Of course you're welcome to Jacob."

Daniel sighed glancing at Teal'c. "Nice to know we matter."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, a smile touching his lips. "Indeed. Perhaps we should leave."

Sam laughed. "The door's open."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Thanks Sam."

Their laughter eased the tension as they finally allowed themselves to accept that, for now at least, they had won.

Daniel sighed as he wandered down the corridor to his office, idly rotating his shoulders in an effort to dispel the tension frowning as he noticed that his light was on. Slowing he walked forward and pushed the door open trying to remember if he had forgotten to turn the light off when he had left the room a few hours before, or if it was just another one of the researchers looking for a reference from one of the books in his extensive library.

Blue eyes met blue as Senator Hunter looked up from the book on Egyptian mythology that she had been reading, motioning him in.

"I noticed you didn't have any camera's in here at the moment." She made it sound like an idle comment as she watched him cross the room to sit in the only other free chair in the office. She waved the book in the air vaguely. "I hope you don't mind, I thought I had best remind myself of this stuff considering the situation."

Daniel smiled. "Not at all, though I'm sure you have that same book in your own collection."

Jo laughed softly. "You're right I do." She placed it carefully back down onto the desk leaning back in the chair. "It's good to see you."

Daniel nodded solemnly. "You too Jo, how's, work?"

She laughed. "As fun as can be expected considering. It's amazing how much paper work crosses my desk nowadays, demanding my attention, but I suppose if I do make it to the oval office I can expect a lot more."

Daniel smiled fondly. "You're never been one to give up on a challenge."

Jo smiled. "And we both know who I got that from. These are good people you've found, if I were you I would have done the same thing as you have in this situation, fight as hard as I could to stay here with people that I knew I could trust. It means a lot in this day and age."

Daniel nodded. "I know it does, but I'll remember." He watched as she glanced at her watch knowing that she had limited time. "Promise me that you'll look after yourself?"

Jo smiled faintly nodding. "I will, promise." She stood, catching his hand in her own for a few seconds, squeezing it in a private show of affection. "I'll see you around old man."

Daniel grinned. "You too Lass."

Jack smiled as he led his team, dressed in civilian clothes ready for the proposed celebratory night out, with Jacob along as 'company' glancing sideways at his team, finally they had gotten somewhere, there was no threat from their off world allies, and all was quiet on the 'enemy' front, they might just be able to get some rest and relaxation in before the next bombshell hit, or many that immortal chick, Gaby, had been wrong, bad things don't just come in threes, they came in very large groups, in which case they might as well take whatever they could, when they could, after all they had had enough practice at it over the past few years, what with all the 'saving the world' stunts they had pulled. He smiled as his mind wandered back to the last one, wondering how many other immortals had ever had appendicitis, if any.

"So dad, what do you want to do?" He smiled as Carter efficiently got the conversation ball rolling, remembering that he had, less than a month before, believed that their group would never be the same, and yet here they were, together and comfortable with each other, despite everything had had happened. He grinned wondering if the fatherly pride swelling in his chest was normal considering the fact that all but one of his 'kids' that were present were older than him, shaking his head he decided to make his own opinion heard, determined not to end up doing any of the lame suggestions they had come up with so far.

"How about we get just get pizza and beer, and watch a movie?"

Jo slid her sunglasses on as the car pulled up in front of her office, stepping out into the sunlight, turning to wave to Major Davies, she thanked him for his help, and reminding him that her door was always open if the need arouse, before turning to enter the modern office block.

Eve would most likely have spent the whole week either talking to her mother about things and making plans for next Christmas, or arranging Jo's own appointments in a way that she thought gave sufficient breaks from the stress of the work that was involved in being a politician, tactfully avoiding any meetings that she knew Jo wouldn't have any interest in.

Jo smiled idly wondering if she could have found a better secretary if she had held those interviews, or if considering her lifestyle, it would simply never have worked. She had known the younger woman for years, and their friendship meant a lot when it came to her everyday life, she doubted that she could have put up with the stress if it wasn't for Eve's calm approach to everything. She wondered sometimes if there was anything that would worry Eve as long as her mother was alive and happy, and love existed.

She wrinkled her nose slightly as she tried to think of any situation in which she had seen Eve panic, before shaking it off as a waste of time, her mind instead going back to where it had been for the whole of her flight back. Alastair.

She wasn't sure how easy the promise she had made would be to keep, sometimes her own safety was the last thing on her mind, as the old man was well aware, but she had caught the under current of his request, he was worried for her.

She frowned as she stepped into the empty elevator, hitting the button for her floor. While it was true that Lily's kidnap proved that the war was once again awakening, a new stage of it beginning, she could see no reason for the old man to be worried.

Of the four of them, Lily was the youngest, the only one who couldn't defend herself. Jo rubbed her arms as goose bumps rose on them, along with a realisation of why he was worried enough to show it.

She was the next youngest to Lily, it was true, but that had nothing to do with it, it was all about her position.

Unlike the other three she didn't only have immortal enemies to worry about, there were also the mortal ones that came with her position as a senator of the US of A. Mortal enemies that he knew as well as she did.

But he had said it himself years ago, she had one thing that stood against those mortal enemies, an immortal hope, her immortality it's self, she smiled remembering how old she had been when the old man had told her that, as he had held her in his arms as she cried, expressing her grief.

The old man, her father.

And so ends Immortal Hope - the opening 'story'/Trilogy - I hope someone enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it - there is more to come - the bunnies won't let me leave it where it is, evil little things! (especially the ones tht haven't made themselves felt yet - like a certain blonde and brunette...)

Thanks for reading,

The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper


End file.
